A Barren and Rogue Existence
by StreakingHerculobus
Summary: Logan wasn't as alone as he thought in this apocalyptic world when Rogue and Gambit rescue him and Laura from the authorities at the last moment.
1. Chapter 1

The situation was grim. A dozen Humvee's were flying over the mounds of sand rapidly approaching their location. Logan assessed both the Professor and Laura. They were not equipped for this kind of fight. Those men had automatic rifles. They were professionals in their field. Wolverine wasn't so deluded that he believed he could fight them all off and cover for his companions as well.

"Run," he urged. Xavier wasn't in any condition to move, but the girl could get out of here...maybe. If he and the Professor held them off long enough.

She peered at him, desperate and in disbelief.

"I said go!" he roared, and she flinched. Xavier smiled at her reassuringly and nodded.

"We'll be okay," he lied in a grandfatherly fashion, like the words you tell your children before going quietly into the night. "Now, time is running out. Don't look back."

She shook her head, clearing her mind, and then her arms were wrapped around the Professor. She clung to him for the first time, and as if it was going to be her last. Then she darted West, towards the cover of vegetation.

Logan watched her go and then turned his attention towards the armed convoy headed their way. He gave the Professor a smirk, and quipped, "Just like old times."

Xavier smiled, reminiscing on the early days. Since then he had agonized over how things could've gone so wrong. One thing was certain it seemed, between two timelines. Mutants were not meant to make it on this Earth.

* * *

 _"I woke up this morning, and the sun was gone...Turned on some music to start my day."_

Red eyes glinted meanly behind the wheel of the jeep he personally outfitted with a 350 cubic inch engine. With 38-inch swamp tires, it roared across the desert, kicking up a mile of dust behind him, and he didn't hear anything outside the radio and the hum of the motor.

It was a beautiful day. He took out a can of the whiskey that he always kept on his person and tossed one back, quenching his dry throat. Smirking at the sight of ten black military vehicles in the distance, he pressed the accelerator to the floor, pushing the RPM's over the red line.

It was good to be alive.

* * *

Logan unsheathed his claws. Xavier prepared to use his telepathy. Or as much of it as he could with the medication.

The vehicles were almost upon them. Two were already veering towards Laura. And Xavier focused his attention on those drivers.

Logan strode out to meet the rest, about to let the Wolverine inside him take control, when out of nowhere what must have been a meteor crashed down through the roof of the lead Humvee. And without further ado out of the wreck, the same green and yellow streak collided with the next Humvee over. In the span of several seconds, two of the convoy had already been taken out. Logan pulled up, at a loss.

"Wait, I know that-"

But he was cut off by the arrival of a black jeep, which careened between him and the parade of Humvee's.

"There's no way," Logan muttered.

Out of the driver's side sauntered a tall man with red body armor and a brown trench coat. He pulled out a playing card and winked at Logan, before striding around the front of his truck.

Rogue had already demolished most of the Humvee's, smashing through them with brute strength. Soldiers were scattering, and they took pot shots when they could, not that any of the bullets pierced her skin.

Then there were explosions, as Gambit charged his makeshift grenades and cast them into the fray. He didn't care where they landed. His girl would be okay, and as for the feds, well, they better just get out of the way.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Chuck?"

Having taken care of the trucks in pursuit of Laura the Professor brought his hand to his chin, rendered mute by the fact that these two could still be alive when he thought all his X-Men had perished.

The soldiers were scattering, having realized their disadvantage. One yelled into his radio, but reinforcements were not going to arrive in time. Their vehicles, destroyed, and in the cover of Gambit's explosions, Rogue had taken care of all their weapons, bending the barrels with ease.

"I might'a killed one o' two. Accident'ly," Gambit drawled, lumbering back towards the jeep. "Oh, voyez qui c'est! Look who it is, chere."

Rogue landed right next to him, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Are you goin' to hop in, old man?" Gambit gestured towards the jeep. "Don't keep me waiting. I'm not your chauffeur."

Rogue, though still thrown by her mixed feelings from seeing Logan and the Professor again, couldn't help but banter back. "But you're our driver."

Gambit put a hand over his chest, offended. "Then you can get your own lift mademoiselle. I spent a lot of time on this" he said patting the hood. "And I don't need missus muscle-pants putting any dents in it."

"Fah heaven's sake, Remy, Ah don't have lots of muscles! Ah'm not one of them bodybuildin' women you see on the teevee. Gross!"

"Peu importe! Is that why you're always mixing protein drinks? I see you."

She slapped her forehead. "That's vodka, ignorant swamp rat." Done with that conversation she shot forward and scooped up the Professor. Looking back, she barked at Logan, "You comin'?"

Laura was on edge, naturally. She still watched from a distance, preparing to go after the people who had captured the Professor so easily.

Taking two breaths she sprinted forward aiming for the woman who had just finished placing the old man in the truck.

Rogue, meanwhile, had turned around at Gambit's shout of warning, and just in time to catch the fist which was connected to five sharp adamantium claws. "Oh gosh, sugah. Would you put those things away?"

"Kid," Logan growled. "It's okay. They're with us."

She looked to Xavier who nodded from inside the Jeep.

"Come on, kid," Logan started to guide her by the shoulders, but Laura quickly pulled away.

"Fine," he sighed. "Have it your way."

A minute later they were traveling down a dusty desert road, back to the border, the sun beginning to set, casting an orange glow on the land. Laura got a front row seat, while Logan was taking care of the Professor in the back. There were five of them, however, and so with no room left in the cabin, Rogue had chosen to sit on the roof, her feet swaying in front of the windshield.

She leaned forwards, enjoying the feel of her hair whipping around, and eager to see what the future held now with Logan and the Professor below.


	2. Chapter 2

The stars were as clear as possible from any point on the surface of the Earth. Here on a Mexico night, Rogue couldn't sleep, and she didn't know whether it was an emotional issue, or she just wasn't that tired.

Leaning against the mortar of their temporary shelter, a shack out in the middle of literally nowhere, she put a cigarette to her lips and tried to ignore the feelings seeing Charles Xavier stirred in her, feelings that were entirely too positive for the reality of their situation. Under normal circumstances, she'd care that all the mutants were gone. However, she never really fit in with them, to begin with. The Professor couldn't change that.

"Hey," a voice interrupted her rather melancholy thoughts. She could hear the shuffling of feet in the background. Then, echoing across the desert, a simple name, "Marie."

Rogue tossed her head back and laughed though not in a pleasant fashion. Logan hated how wrong it reverberated in his bones. When he found her the first time in the alternate timeline, homeless on a Canadian road, he had promised to watch out for her. But events had conspired against her and against the both. It didn't seem like they were destined for a happy ending.

"I didn't know you smoked now."

"Ah guess ah absorbed you one too many times."

Logan crossed his arms and looked out into the distance, fighting back the urge to get out his own smoke. "I don't know whether that is a good thing or not."

Rogue cast the cigarette down and stamped it out. "It's a good thing. Keeps me company."

Logan barked a short laugh. "Can't be my cranky ass."

She smiled, thinking about some of the ways his psyche had encouraged her in the past. And for the moment, because she knew once the truth gets out, he would never see her the same again, she chose to reveal a little more than what she was comfortable with. "You were the first one to ever see me, ah mean l'ahk truly look at me. Honest, you could berate me all day, and ah wouldn't care. It means more to me than all those false pleasantries people give me, fake facades, acting like they're not scared. Ah absorbed them. I know they're scared. And look at me," she said, motioning to how there was not a scratch on her, despite all the damaged she caused the previous day. "Ah was sitting at 50,000 feet before you saw me dive into those cars. It turns out they had a good reason to be scared. Ah'm not human. Ah'm not even a mutant anymore."

"Rogue," Logan breathed.

"1944," she cut him off, fully facing him now. Her eyes were searching his for something, Logan wasn't quite sure what.

"The Pacific," she recounted, as if she had been there. "It was a warmer morning than usual. When those planes attacked your ship. Bright lights. Explosions all around. Ah remember you weren't tired. Everyone else was. It's why you were able to swim to an island shore, hauling two other sailors with you."

Flashes. Her words seemed to trigger images in his mind. The ocean. The Japanese. That was after his ordeal on the European front. Flashes of sardonic grins, even as his fellow soldier bled out beside him. While he was mending, growing stronger, everyone around him was falling apart.

"I'm sorry, Rogue, that you have to see all that."

"No, don't be sorry," she replied, resuming her long stare into the horizon. "It makes me wiser. It's hard to feel sorry for m'self, it seems trivial in the scheme of things that ah can't touch people. The world goes on."

"You don't look any older than the day I saw you last."

"Kree blood. Healing factor. Who knows. Ah'll be here for a while yet, though. You taught me how to survive. Ah remember Scott thought we were heroes. We knew better, didn't we?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quaint little cafe, the double doors not two feet from the pavement of the highway. Logan and the others ordered themselves a biscuit. Rogue was chowing down on two quarter-pound cheeseburgers, easily eating the most out of them all. Remy wished they served beer, because he didn't know how much more of Logan's suspicion he could take.

"We can't stick around for long," the healer muttered. "If I know Pierce and if I know Caliban, we're being tracked."

"It's not Pierce you have to worry about, mon-ami." Gambit swished back a mouthful of iced tea. "Ever heard of a Doctor Zander Rice?"

The Professor creased his eyebrows. "Yes, I remember. A scientist for the group Alkali-Transigen. The X-Men were investigating him before..."

"What about him," Logan interjected, before the Professor began remembering too much.

"You should know," Rogue joked. Though it wasn't really a joking matter.

"You killed his father," Gambit explained. "Back when you first escaped Alkali lake. Probably caused him to have some sort of psychosis. Because since then, he has been plotting the extinction of the mutant race."

"And he's succeeded." Rogue finished off the last bite of her sandwich and washed it down with some of Gambit's iced tea, smirking at him.

"Wait," Logan quizzed. "How do you know all this?"

Gambit and Rogue exchanged a look. Hesitantly, she replied, "You'll know in time. In Oklahoma City, there's somebody who can help the Professor. If you're up for it."

Laura immediately tugged on the Professor's jacket. "Eden," she said firmly.

Logan's fist fell to the table, the weight of it startling the waitress. "For the last time, there's no such thing as Eden. It's a comic book. The stories aren't real."

The Professor gave him a withering look. "That's not necessary, Logan. There're other survivors, children like her. They will be there. They need our help."

Rogue focused on Xavier. "Ah'm sorry, Professor, but ah've seen all the meds you have left. You don't have any time. Do you want a repeat of-"?

"Exactly," Logan cut her off. "So how about a compromise? We drop the Professor off first and then go see about these survivors."

Laura harrumphed and crossed her arms, secretly plotting to take off at the first opportunity.

Charles Xavier knew her thoughts but chose not to comment. "Now," he addressed Rogue, "what's this person's name? And why does he want to help?"

Gambit smiled nervously, while Rogue flushed and looked away. The others waited nonetheless, deeper frowns appearing as time went on.

At last she decided to just come out with it. Knowing their reactions, she whispered, "Nathaniel Essex."

Not missing a beat Logan stood up and aimed a finger at Gambit. Rogue winced at the sound of his chair clattering to the floor. "I thought you learned your lesson the first time, bub! Now you've dragged Rogue into this?"

The absorber felt embarrassed for some reason, as though she had disappointed Logan. Gambit frowned and stood up as well. One thing he didn't miss from the old days, constantly defending himself from Wolverine. "You have no idea what you're talking about! Where were you all this time? Where were you when Rogue was captured-"

Gambit paused at the feeling of someone tugging on his arm. He looked down and Rogue shook her head, an anxious expression on her face.

Logan didn't want to believe. He didn't want to believe that he failed twice to protect Rogue. Without another word he marched through the exit, ignoring Charles's pleas to come back. He lit a smoke, wishing that he never met Laura. He wished that the Professor wasn't sick. It was getting entirely too complicated. Back in the old days, this is generally when he would take off. But the X-Men were a thing back then. Today, Logan knew, he couldn't afford to just go riding into the sunset. No matter how much he had to clear his head.

Rogue joined him, strangely. She laughed nervously. "I guess the cat's out of the bag."

Logan shook his head. To him there was no way to apologize. "Listen," he began, searching for the words.

"It's okay," Rogue supplied. "When ah left the X-Men, ah didn't expect y'all to come chasing after meh whenever ah got in trouble. 'Specially not someone as trivial as mahself."

Seeing as how Rogue being captured in the last timeline had led to the perfection of the sentinels, Logan knew that wasn't the case at all. Her abilities ironically helped doom the mutant race as well as save it when she borrowed Kitty's powers.

"It's mah fault. I know I was one of the reasons you left. I never could stay in one place for long."

Leaning on the jeep, Rogue turned her head as a southward wind blew a bunch of dust into their faces. It coated her lips, so she licked them and spit out the taste of the dirt.

Logan, for the first time, observed Rogue. She was a perplexing mix of contradictions. She was tall, fit, and possessed a confident devil-may-care gait. Yet she was always putting herself down. She was invulnerable, yet quick to anger, and prone to feeling hurt.

And himself. Still running. Unable to settle down. Despite the Professor's insistence.

"In the end," he said, "Not much has changed, after all."

At that moment Gambit came sprinting out of the cafe. "The kid asked to go to the bathroom. When I figured it had taken too long, I discovered she had bolted out the window."

Through the front windowpane of the cafe Logan could see the Professor mouthing, "Go after her."


	4. Chapter 4

_[past]_

Wolverine watched from the back of the room, safely obscured with the lights off. She flipped through the channels carelessly and the screen seemed to emphasize the pastiness of her skin. He had a feeling she was more interested in the distraction than the actual programming.

She was Rogue and yet she was different. Same insecurities, same doubts, but much less gentle. She was like a coiled spring, quick to anger, he wanted to say less mature. But that was understandable. Unlike in the last timeline, Mystique got to her first.

This Rogue was a trained assassin, a trained thief, a former terrorist, and while none of that bothered Logan (aside from how he hated how Rogue was taken advantage of), a few of the others were nervous and offended, and understandably so. They were X-Men, but they didn't grow up fighting and they weren't soldiers. Except for Ororo, most everyone had a peaceful enough childhood. Mixing Rogue and the likes of Kitty Pryde together was like tossing a suburban teenager into a war zone.

"I know ya there, sugah. If ya goin' ta try it, at least spare me the suspense. You're adamantium claws just might do the trick."

Logan raised an eyebrow. He was surprised she even sensed him. He had been as silent as possible, and as a natural hunter, he could be very discrete. And his thoughts were also drawn to how she assumed he was there to punish her or even worse. "I'm not here to hurt you," he sighed. He stepped up to the right of the couch. "How'd you know I was there?"

Rogue twitched her nose. "Ya have a strong smell. La'hke an animal. Kudos on being so quiet though."

He rolled his shoulders. "I smell like an animal? You sure got a way with words."

She laughed. "A clean animal. I kinda lah'ke it." She put the remote down and looked at him gravely. "If ya can't go through with it, Ah'll help you. Do ah need ta describe her last moments? She was grippin' mah arms-"

"No!" he growled, confused as to why she kept bringing the subject up. He'd gladly talk it over with her if she needed to, if she needed someone to listen, but it was more like she was trying to torture herself.

She quirked her head. "But y'all were friends. Isn't the natural thing to do is get revenge?"

Logan closed his eyes and shook his head. Dismissing the surprise that she knew about his past, he decided to focus on her thinking habits. "Listen, even if I remembered her, I wouldn't attack you. It's not right. There's nothing we can do about it now. Would I be disappointed? Yes. Would I be speaking to you? It depends on how well I knew her. But physically assaulting you wouldn't be the answer."

She scrunched her eyebrows. "Do ya remember anything?"

It was at that moment Logan realized reaching her was going to be a lot more difficult than he initially assumed. Plopping down at the far end he admitted, "No, I don't."

She pulled her knees further into her chest and studied him. Strangely she felt secure around him. And at least for the time being, he was much less judgmental. (Although she was sure that would change once he did remember.) "Do ya want me ta tell ya time together? She'll let me."

Logan gave her a long hard look. She looked hopeful for once, and he had no idea why, but he'd let Chuck figure out the intricacies of her psychological condition. He also wasn't pleased this Carol exercised so much control over her. But that was another thing he had to trust the Professor to deal with. "I'd appreciate that."

 **X**

"What are your thoughts Logan?"

Professor Xavier, having finished a session with Rogue, addressed his longtime friend, wanting to get another person's perspective. Particularly a person with lots of experience with the girl, albeit from another timeline.

Wolverine scratched her chin. "She's messed up. Almost as bad as I was. She suspicious, unused to kindness, she expects the worse from everyone. She's reclusive, she spaces out. I could go on and on. The bottom line I think, Chuck, is that we're simply dealing with a girl that's mentally scarred. She had an abusive childhood, followed by that stint with Mystique. She's never been taught how to be normal, so to speak."

The Professor nodded. "I too think that's an appropriate way to put it. Which is why I'm calling in a therapist who specializes in cases like hers, one who's open to the ideas of mutants of course. I might have the skill to put her mind back together, but I'm not qualified to mend the cracks."

Logan grunted. "I can already tell you, she won't go for that. She's stubborn."

Xavier nodded. "I know. Which is why I'm informing you."

So, the Professor was entrusting her to his care. Logan was happy, knowing that perhaps he'll have the chance to form a bond just as strong as last time, but it was also going to be a burden, he could tell. He briefly wondered if this was the Professor's way of keeping him chained to the mansion. "I'll see what I can do," he nonetheless relented. His past could wait. Moving on, he walked over to the window which looked out over the front courtyard. Tomorrow would be Friday, and a lot of students would be leaving to spend the weekend with their parents. "Have you learned anything else about the Phoenix?"

Xavier furrowed his eyebrows. "I have not come across any more texts aside from the one I showed you last week. I'm disturbed by how they mention this mystical being, but never go into its weaknesses or if it can be stopped."

Logan dropped his gaze to his knuckles and flexed the tendons in the back of his hands. "There's one way," he muttered. Then his eyes lit up. "The cure."

Xavier waited for him to go on.

It felt bad proposing the cure as a possible solution, because they were mutants, and they were proud of the fact. They should be. "They develop a cure pretty soon. I hate to bring it up. But..." he closed his eyes. "It's better than the alternative."

The Professor folded his hands together. "I see. We will keep that in mind. However, we also must keep being hopeful that a more digestible solution will present itself to us. Which reminds me, I did run across some mentions of En Sabah Nur while I was researching the Phoenix. It turns out he has been a regular fixture in history."

Logan nodded absently, his mind still on Jean. His feelings were mixed. Seeing her whole again, the same feelings he experienced before came back just as strong. But she was still with Scott. And after the events in the other timeline, seeing as how he had helped release the Phoenix, maybe it was better if he just kept his distance. As much as it hurt him. "I need to go for a ride, Chuck. Don't worry, I'll be back."

 **X**

Rogue inspected her new room with a resigned eye. The X-Men had reserved a less than chilly welcome for her which was to be expected. Aside from Xavier, who was as understanding and merciful as she heard, except Mystique preferred to use the word 'weak.'

The bed felt nice, and the dorm came lightly furnished. She could get used to this, especially considering how often she moved around before. She spent basically a year going from hotel to hotel, and she did not call that kind of lifestyle living.

Given her condition, every luxury helped. She may not ever be able to touch someone, more precisely, be intimate, but she could have the same warm shower to go home to every night. At least the warm shower prevented her from completely giving up on her existence.

She realized that if Xavier does manage to help her, then that, on top of him allowing her to board here freely, will place her in his considerable debt. He might've claimed he was doing this out of principle, but no one could be that pure.

She had learned from a young age, if a mutant took an interest in her, it was only to possess her powers.

Still, the Professor had another thing coming if he thought he was going to use her. Once she has more control, then she's slipping out of here. No need to give him the opportunity to guilt her into doing anything. Mystique had done that enough.

On the third floor she also had a good view of the courtyard. Students were being dropped off by their parents, having been away for the weekend. But it was Sunday night, and tomorrow school would begin for them. Life was by no means normal for these kids, but they looked happy overall. On the inside she was glad a man like Xavier decided to do this for mutant children. While she may not find his "superhero" squad appealing, she couldn't argue with his school and it positive effects.

Rogue watched one Chinese-American girl race towards the steps. I may not have any future worthwhile, but if I could see these kids with one, then maybe I could be satisfied.

That was encroaching upon dangerous territory, however, and she quickly dismissed those thoughts. She didn't remember the last time she sounded so hopeful, and she attributed it to seeing the X-Men behaving so united, as a team, and perhaps even somewhat of a family. Everything she missed.

She didn't bring any spare clothes, unfortunately. It's not like she had the opportunity to go back to where she and Mystique had been staying for her stuff. Instead it had been a long and tiresome trip from San Francisco, periodically walking and flying to the East Coast, it wasn't under her control. There were more than a few craters and swathes of trees knocked over from where she suddenly lost altitude.

It was a miracle she managed to not spiral through the roof of the mansion. She must have been a mile high in the sky when she finally spotted the right plot of land, which she pulled from Carol's memories. The next obstacle was getting down and seeing as she still does not have even five percent of control over flying, it was more like a dead drop. Luckily, she managed to pull up at the last minute, because it was sure going to hurt hitting the ground at free fall.

* * *

 _[present]_

 _"...I'd been a miner for a heart of gold..."_

 _"...it keeps me searching for a heart of gold..."_

 _"...and I'm getting old..."_

Sitting here at this table, among friendly neighbors, who just an hour ago were complete strangers, was an experience far removed from anything she had experienced in the last _decade._ It was an experience that she never expected to come around again in this world that had set its face so against her and her kind.

She recalled all the way to the very beginning when she was a different person. Not in any way a nice person. When she was self-serving and vindictive. The kind of woman who spends months trying to kill a simple rock star.

Xavier accepted her though. Yes, Rogue remembered, her fork pausing halfway to her mouth. Xavier gave her a chance when no one else was willing to.

And she wasn't perfect. By any means. Her name was Rogue after all. She didn't exactly have a history of cooperating or falling in line. And her relationship with Remy provided excellent opportunities to display how self-absorbed and petty she could be.

None of that mattered though. If the X-Men had just been teammates or even friends, sure, it probably would've led to a lot of strife. But they were more than that, a family. And they were willing to forgive each other seventy times seven times.

Rogue was drawn out of her thoughts when Logan reached over and handed Laura a fork. Rogue couldn't help but laugh. "Reminds me of another girl a long time ago,  
she said referring to herself. "This one didn't have anyone looking out for her though," she winked towards Laura.

Remy leaned back and cracked a smile as well. "That may be a true statement, chere. But if you ask me, she reminds me more of Logan right here after he got back from one of his trips. Never seen a man scarf down more chicken and I'm from New Orleans."

Logan sighed. He really hated the professor right now for insisting they stay for dinner. Already he could feel old habits falling back in place. And an old camaraderie better left in the past. Nevertheless, he followed along with the conversation to keep up appearances. Laura wasn't exactly helping their case after all. Nor did she help his old bones, having made him chase her a couple miles down the road from the café and drag her back, earning odd looks while doing so.

"You're from Louisiana," the father reiterated, his suspicions confirmed. If the man's accent was anything to go by.

"Born and bred in the bayou," Remy nodded. "If you want to go travelling that's a good as place as any to start. Unless in the summer. The insects will eat you alive."

"I can drop out of school," the boy supplied.

"Okay, let's not go that far," his mother warned him.

"And why would you want to do that Nate?" the Professor inquired.

"Careful," Logan interjected, "you're speaking to a man who ran a school a lot of years, right Charles?"

"Well yes. It was a- it was a... kind of special needs school," the Professor explained.

"Oh yeah, _that's_ a good description," Logan replied, slicing his steak in half.

The Professor decided to let it be known that Logan was there as well. Remy didn't have a good feeling where this was going.

"Oh yeah, no, I got kicked out a few times," Logan joked.

"I wish I could say you were a good pupil, but the words would choke me," the Professor continued to even Laura's delight.

Rogue smiled sympathetically at Logan. "He didn't have a great attendance record, but he did keep the students safe."

"So, you attended as well," the mother answered.

Rogue placed down her utensils and folded her hands together. "In a manner of speaking. Remy was there for a little bit too. We were mostly chaperones. I don't have a fancy degree like the Professor here."

"No, but she has countless other skills and a treasure trove of knowledge that suit her even better," the Professor assured them. "The same for Remy here."

Remy coughed into his fist. "I guess if you include street smarts, I do have everyone beat."

"Very modest," Rogue rolled her eyes. "And for the record, no one counts 'street smarts' as you call it."

"Oh, and what does mademoiselle bring to the table."

"Un cerveau différent de toi," Rogue replied, twitching her nose.

"Je connais aussi deux langues."

"Kennst du drei?" And Rogue knew she had him.

"Well, you didn't have to study for-"

"A great meal!" Logan declared, standing up to offer his plate to the mother who was busy washing the dishes in the sink.

 **…**

"So, what about you Logan? Are you married?"

Logan inwardly groaned. The conversation never would go in a good direction.


End file.
